Anobody always turn into Somebody
by carmelsweetangel
Summary: this story is about a girl that find out she is a pureblood but what will she thinks when she is married to draco what will happen?


A Nobody always turn into a Somebody

A/n: ok this is my first story it might be kind of short or long I won't know until I finish it

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters except Draco Malfoy lo j/k j/k j/k don't sue me. Rated M for later chapters

Sexy ME: hmm should I do Hermonie/Draco story or a Harry potter/draco story

Draco: WHAT! You're going try to have me fuck potter I rather fuck the mud blood then do that!

Harry: hmm me and Draco I wonder how that feels?

Hermione: hey! Don't I get a say in this?

Me, D, H: NO!

Hermione: silent

Sexy ME: anyways on with the story I swear you guys need to get along!

CHAPTER 1 Hermione's Crazy Day

One crazy day hermoine is in her room sleeping until her mother comes up "Hermione Mitchell Angelina granger get your ass up this instant or your going to be late for school!" says Mrs. Granger. "Alright mom give me half an hour to get ready" says hermoine. At this her mother leaves and goes down stairs to make breakfast, while back in the room Hermione gets up to go takes a shower getting in the shower she washes her hair out wit bubble gum scent shampoo (A/N oooooh I wish they had that for my hair!) and conditioner about 20 minutes later she goes into her room to pick out her outfit since she is going into seventh year she has grown out of her "bookworm" style so she pick out a apple bottoms mini skirt so red and white air force ones a apple bottoms red and white shirt tank top fitting her perfectly showing off her breast( A/N: like the top don't think that way u perverts) and her red and white plaster half hoodie she gets dressed packs her stuff and goes down stairs where her mother is waiting for her wit breakfast . "Darling, u all ready and got your things packed up for u to go to Hogwarts?" asked her mother "yes mom where's dad so I can give him my trunk to put in the car?" ask hermoine "he outside washing the Rolls Royce". See what I forgot to tell u is that the grangers are filthy rich and hermoine is not a muggleborn she is actually a pureblood. Her parents told her during the summer when she came home from a party that night.

FLASHBACK

Hermione walk through the door and tip toed upstairs thinking her parents are asleep until someone turns on the light hermoine of course was shocked her parents stayed up. "Ahhh! mom dad I can umm... explain u see what happened was… she was cut off by her father "we know where u was hermoine and we are greatly disappointed in u but we have a more important matter then this come sit down". Confused Hermione goes and sits down about to ask her parents a question but before she could her mother had already knew what she was going to say. "I know you are wondering why we asked u to sit down and not be punished for what u did but hermoine we have something to say and I don't any interruptions until we finish understand missy?" her mother ask in a serious tone but hermoine not trusting her voice to say anything to her mother she just nods her head and her father begins to tell the story. "Years ago before u were born we were known as purebloods and we were the most powerful and most smartest family known when your mother become pregnant wit you we was so glad that we threw a party for your birth during that time were bad times voldermort heard about the new born child and of course our family powers." Her father said and her mother finished off. "And we was worry that voldermort would come and take u away from us. So we had to go to the muggle world. Silence filled the room hermonie was so shocked that she didn't know what say but her mother knew what she was thinking so she told her that she can go upstairs and we'll see u in the m morning to take u to school. With that hermoine went upstairs tired and confused taking in all what her parents said and falling into a deep sleep.

END FLASHBACK

In the car going to king's cross station Hermione pulled out her I-pod and started to listens to her favorite song while her parents in the front seat were talking about what to do when hermoine turns 18."(A/N: Just to let ya'll know hermonie is 17)honey I think hermoine should be able to take over the throne when she turns 18 she already is betrothed to a family friends of ours that help us get away." Complained Mrs. granger "But dear she has to be married in order to take over the throne it has been the granger rule for all generations." says Mr. Granger "I know dear I know but can't we just passed this rule I don't want my lil girl growing up too fast she already has to be married to some she doesn't even know, maybe hate". Mr. Granger cried "or love dear u know what they say there is a thin line between love and hatred." Mr. Granger said. Back in the backseat hermoine knew her parents were talking about something serious with the looks upon her face but her mind wasn't concentrating on that it was on how she was a pureblood all this time and they made her go through such hell for 6 years.

(A/N: the bold is Hermione's conscience the italic if hermoine)

**_Hermione's mind_**

_How could have told me this now? They made me go through so much pain and they sat there and watch me cry about being called a mud blood for six years?_

**It was for your own protection and u know it they could have token away now could they? Yes u had to go through pain but imagine the look on everyone's face when you tell them that you're a pureblood especially the slitherins.**

_Yes, but will my friend still like me for who I am? Yeah it would be good to see the look on malfoy's face when I tell him I'm a pureblood. Wait why am I even thinking about that ferret._

**Because u want to see the look on his face and u like him and don't lie.**

_Oh whatever I do not like him stupid conusince shut up! And leave me alone!_

**_End Hermione's mind_**

When she looks at her mother and father they were looking at her like she went crazy. "Are you ok dear why did you tell us to leave you alone?" asked Mrs. Granger confused. "Umm… sorry bout that mom and dad I was like kind of talking to myself and it sort of slipped out. "Oh ok dear but anyways we are here so we'll see you at Christmas break." Says near mother "sure mom bye daddy I love u both" says hermoine getting out the car and getting her stuff on the trolley. "Goodbye dear we love you too" says Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Hermione walking her trolley with her new cat snowy (A/N: Her old cat die I killed him hahahaha I really didn't like him) but still snowy look like a white puff of fur. Walking through the barrier she sees the train of how it would take her to her second home Hogwarts. When she was taking her trolley to the train she was suddenly grabbed by four strong hands. She was so shocked that when she was about to turn around see saw a patch of red hair and black. "Hermoine! Yelled Harry and Ron as the hugged her tightly. "Hi…. Guys... can't breathe…let go..." says Hermione look like a red tomato." "Sorry monie" say her two best friends "How was your summer monie" asked Ron. "Oh it was great my…before she could get it out she was attack by another red head "Hermione!" "Hello Ginny, Ginny can... u loosen up a bit I already been smuggled by Harry and Ron" "sorry" apologized Ginny. Well u guys let's get on the train before we get left and I will explain my whole summer to u guys" say hermoine. They get on a train and find a cabin to sit in "well monie aren't going to tell us what happened over the summer?" asked Ron "yes" said monie and she told them all hat her parents told her that night when she came from a party. "Wow" says all. "So your really a pureblood?" asked Ginny "yep isn't it cool I was scared that if I told u guys u would not like me anymore" "of course we would like u even if u was a squib monie" says Harry. And they all gave monie a hugs. "Oh! U guys I got to go to the heads cabin I'm head girl u know" and before they could congratulate her she was out the door walking towards the head cabin. When she gets there she open the door to find…….

Sexy Me: that's all I am writing I don't know if I should continue I will also need a beta to help out and I will not write another chapter until I get 10 reviewsand a beta! Muwhahahahahaha I'm evil.

Draco:mumbles more like an idiot to me.

Sexy Me: hits Draco on the head Hey! I heard you u lil man

Draco: Ouch what did u do that for?

Harry: ha-ha draco is a lil man draco is a lil man

Hermoine: giggles little man little man

Draco: lil man huh? I'll show u who is a lil man!

Sexy Me: Bring it on!

Sexy Me and Draco goes into another room...


End file.
